


爱情食谱

by welcome2dgy



Category: CaptainAmerica：the winter soldier
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	爱情食谱

水流冲洗过他的脸颊，指间烟草燃起的线条像极了一团团乌云，Sebastian面无表情的任水柱打在他的发顶，他注视着那些很快在照明灯下散开的烟雾，还在为前一晚的荒唐事而发呆。  
他从未想过自己是感情用事的人，他的生活、他的感情、他的工作，全部因为一个男人被打乱了，那种无力感伴随着满身疲惫流泻到每一滴血液里。  
他后悔、执着、不甘心、期待，甚至焦灼。  
Chris表现的一如既往的洒脱，他恐怕都不觉得这是一次和同事间的出轨，他们都喝了点酒，事情就这样发生了，毫无征兆性的，那么自然而然，又那么不按常理。  
Sebastian原本将这一切都看做是一场酒后乱性，但当那男人离开他的房间时，他终于意识到这不一样，他们不应该迈出这一步，即使在他们相互调情了差不多好几年时，他应该保持这个节奏和距离，让他们都处在更加安全的堡垒里，而不是站到太阳底下把这事当做一个过眼云烟。  
烟草差不多烧尽时，他让水花溅在上面，扑哧一声熄灭了那点火光，你瞧，他对自己说，再猛烈的欲望也不过几分钟的燃烧，总有熄灭的一刻。  
他们都喜欢女人，这点毋庸置疑，可这微薄的证据毫无说服力，他们发生了关系，这就是最好的反驳，谁会因为喝多了就和一个同性上床？你会吗？Chris你会吗？Chris当然不会在这时候冲出来回答他的蠢问题，因为Chris刚刚还在他的身体里。  
他不喜欢失去控制的感觉，那让他缺少安全感，是的，安全感，在过去的三十年里他一直在苦苦找寻的一种稳定又牢固的生存法则，可如今被人轻易打破了，而那甚至都不是一把匕首，仅仅是他妈的一瓶龙舌兰，谁会相信？他会吗？Sebastian问自己，他根本不相信这都是巧合！  
那这到底算什么？  
Chris离开他同事的房间，不不不，离开他同事的床时还没有为这事操太多心，他们都是成年人了，这种事不存在半强迫性，他清楚的感受到了那些荷尔蒙撞在一起时的化学反应，或者说Sebastian对他的反应，他们装着像中学生那样偷偷打量对方起码有几年了，每一次见面都像迫不及待的相遇，可这又能说明了什么呢？  
爱情？爱情不能挽救事业。  
友情？友情不会发生关系。  
最终他将这一切定义为本能，就好像饥饿时需要食物，疲倦时需要睡眠，他需要Sebastian，而Sebastian也需要他。  
然而本能一说只不过是给激情找了个好听的借口，他们不能一直依靠本能的活下去，电影杀青了又不是不会再见，还有宣传期，还有首映礼，Sebastian的女朋友甚至已经登上了飞往欧洲的机票，是的是的，夹杂在他们之间的东西远比食物和睡眠复杂多了。  
他像踩在棉花上一样飘回了自己的房间，助理收拾好了启程的包裹，告别这个地方，他又是那个屏幕前的大明星，这将是一场更加艰难的自欺欺人，他们都知道，可他们就是做不到跨过那条钢索，他们站在峡谷的两端隔着下面几亿人遥遥相望，然后他隐约看到Sebastian对他竖起的手指：No。他用口型对自己说，他轻轻的点头，然后转身，装作一切都没有发生。  
两个月后Chris收拾好行李前往亚特兰大，他的新电影，新工作，新生活。  
开始他像自己设定好的那样假装和Sebastian保持着联络，从午饭吃了什么到晚饭喝了什么，渐渐这种敷衍的问好在一次Sebastian不再回复后也彻底消失了，Chris不知道Sebastian的沉默是故意的还是无意的，但不管怎样，那条可笑的“晚餐我吃了烤鸡翅，我一定是疯了”现在看来是真的疯了。Chris对着屏幕上的表情符号戳了几下，不小心按到了垃圾箱，系统问他是否删除，他犹豫了一下，还是留了下来，毕竟就算哪天他的电话被盗了，也不会有人对着一排排的菜单想到任何暧昧之事，这就是他们一直以来的关系，用那么显而易见的谎言来掩盖彼此的不安。  
Chris翻了几页经纪人给他的哲学书，说是拍戏要用的，关于存在主义，天啊这简直就是对他现实生活的无情讽刺！他耍脾气一般将书扔到了床头，没再过问。  
剧组正在布景，出于敬业他早到了3天，每天不是在海边晒太阳就是在酒店里发呆，他想念他的同事，男同事！但他不能跟他联系，就像没人喊开始却已经开始的拉锯战，Sebastian连和他保持最基本的礼貌关系都拒绝了，难道他还看不懂这代表了什么？  
一旦得到，总是无法建立长久的关系，这是Chris的坏习惯，他知道，可能来自于他的星座特点，好吧好吧他又在给自己找借口了。  
他将手机抛起来再接住，反复几次后电话响了，害他差点扔出去。  
等他看清来电显示，再次差点扔出去，是Sebastian，他想念了几个月的那个男同事。  
他极其不自在的接了电话，对方问他住在哪个酒店，他以为只是友好的询问，但Sebastian又问他住在哪个房间，这似乎超出了传统问候的概念。  
“你要来找我吗？”  
“我刚下飞机，是的，我在亚特兰大。”  
Chris这次真的扔了电话，他套上件衬衫就跑出了房间，在门口撞上他的经纪人，通知他晚上有个聚餐，他摆摆手也不知道是同意还是拒绝的就跑掉了。  
Sebastian坐在机场候车区的栏杆上，他压低帽子警惕的躲避着过往行人的目光，Chris为什么不让他自己打车过去呢？也许他只是想和自己说清楚就送他回纽约，那他最好在末班机票售罄前赶来，不然他就是天底下最大的笑话。  
Chris赶到时没有下车，车子直接停在了Sebastian的面前，他招呼了一下，Sebastian就坐进了副驾驶。  
他们谁也没有说话，Sebastian意识到是自己突然到访的，似乎应该由自己起个头，但Chris已经开口了，“我住在一个度假村，为了方便取景片方包了几栋楼。”  
言下之意他们不方便住在一起，Sebastian听明白了，不过他本来也没想过，他刚刚差点就定了机场的快捷宾馆...  
“好消息是隔壁不远有一家酒店，我刚刚打电话帮你定了房间，以你经纪人的名义。”  
想的可真周到，Sebastian捏了捏鼻子，我到底是来干嘛的？浪费了大好的休假日。  
“你是特意来找我的吗？”  
Sebastian后悔自己在第一时间就点了头，就好像他在期待Chris快点问到这事一样。  
“好吧，我们可以一起呆几天？”  
Chris简直聪明透了，他明明是想问你要在这呆几天？但他把这个可能存在尴尬的句子随便替换了几个字母，这事就避免了。  
“那要看我们谈到什么程度。”  
Chris侧过头看他，像在看一个生意上的合作伙伴，拘谨、小心翼翼、又有点期待，“关于什么？”  
“关于一份食谱。”  
“什么？”  
Sebastian从他的小背包里抽出一张清单，上面是各种食物的名称，后面对应了几个单词。  
“今天早上你吃了什么？”  
“面条。”Chris不假思索的答道，Sebastian摇了摇头，“两个月前。”  
Chris彻底懵了，“那怎么记得。”  
“两个月前你问我早餐吃了什么，我回答煎蛋，几天后你又问我晚餐吃了什么，我回答土豆泥，再之后你改成每天中午问我吃的什么，我就连续回答了好几天的菜谱，你知道我的朋友们是怎么说的吗？”  
Chris不敢细想Sebastian所谓“朋友们”的范围，他老老实实的摇了摇头。  
“他们问我这是什么新的流行暗号吗？”  
驾驶座上的男人笑的十分尴尬，“我搞砸了是吗？”  
“是的。”Sebastian收起那张“菜谱”，重新抱好他的包，“所以我决定亲自过来看看你是不是真的那么在意我每天吃了什么。”  
“噢Seb别这样，我已经够难为情的了！”Chris长那么大还从没被喜欢的对象这样嫌弃过，他就只是不知道该如何开始或者看待这段关系。  
“所以我想到了一个解决方法。”  
听到解决这词让Chris立刻绷紧了身体，这简直比和生意上的合作伙伴谈判更让人焦虑。  
“面条代表思念，因为它们很长；牛排代表欲望，考虑到我们都喜欢8分熟而不是生冷带血的那种...煎蛋就是有时间，白色的蛋清看起来让人有聊天的想法；咖啡是...”  
“等等，为什么煎蛋让人想聊天？”  
“因为通常我们只在早上吃煎蛋，而那时一天才刚开始，你不希望有个好心情来迎接一整天吗？”  
Chris笑了，对这个比喻毫不反对，“咖啡呢？咖啡是什么？”  
“咖啡代表了忙碌，说明我们这会都要集中精力来应付其他；红酒是亲吻，这个好像很好理解。”  
像是想到了什么，Chris摸了摸嘴角，Sebastian扫了他一眼没打算现在就打开这瓶红酒，“沙拉是不开心，因为又冷又黏糊糊的，让人感觉不舒服。”  
“有没有海鲜拼盘？波士顿盛产海鲜。”  
Sebastian翻了个白眼，“那就只能代表你饿了，毕竟我不喜欢海鲜这你知道。”  
“好吧...当我没说，还有什么？”  
“还有汉堡。”  
“啊！我喜欢芝士汉堡，最好是烤化的芝士。”  
“又要讨论食物了吗？”  
“对不起，请继续。”  
“汉堡代表了性爱...”  
“因为是叠在一起的吗？”  
Chris为如此不健康的联想遭到了一拳重击。  
“是的，就是这个意思。”  
“……”  
然后整整一星期，Sebastian在亚特兰大的酒店里收到了各种来自Chris的订餐问询，从红酒到汉堡，好吧汉堡几乎每天都会出现在菜单里，他现在有点想念沙拉和咖啡了...不过情人间的互动总是这样让人又爱又恨，他们谁也没去过多纠结于这段关系的终点，Sebastian不提，Chris也不问，他们一起讨论天文、讨论存在主义，还有金凯利的喜剧。  
因为他们知道任何关系都会有终点，即使朋友、家人，也会因为时间而远去，那么又何必为爱情规划一个期限呢？  
只要他们现在是在一起的。

 

end


End file.
